pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Connie Cursedchild/Archive 1
First off, sign your comments. Second of all, stop with that bright pink font. It hurts my eyes. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 21:33, 6 August 2007 (CEST) Well, aren't you a happy little critter. Those are responses, not purely comments. Secondly, it's not pink, it's purple, but I can still tone it down a bit. And besides, if you have time to read that and criticise me, you should be helping with the build, not just complaining to me. Connie Cursedchild 21:58, 6 August 2007 (CEST) :Well aren't you an eye sore. And they are comments, which is the same as responses. And also, don't complain about an established contributor complaining about something annoying. Thank you. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 00:31, 7 August 2007 (CEST) I don't really care if he is an established contributor. There were plenty of nicer ways of saying what he did. Nothing he's done gives him the right to order others around. A little politeness is always welcome. In any case, I'll style my responses the way I feel. I've toned the brightness down anyway. Connie Cursedchild 00:35, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :Nicer ways such as? And when has he ordered you? He's asking you to use a normal font, like everyone else on this wiki(actually, I think we had 1 user previously use an annoying font). However, if you continue to use an annoying font, you will get complained about a LOT, drawing admins to this, forcing them to take action since its so annoying. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 00:38, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :I politely ask you to stop using irritating font: it breaks our formatting policy. I also politely ask you to sign your comments because not signing them also breaks policy. Furthermore, being blunt saves keystrokes. Sorry if I don't sugurcoat it but it gets irritating telling every single person I meet to just follow some simple policies. It's a 5 minute read. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 00:39, 7 August 2007 (CEST) Remove font color now. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:45, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :Aha! look an admin... just like I said. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 00:48, 7 August 2007 (CEST) Well, let's see. It's not a different font, it's italics. As those are possible by just adding two ' before and after what you want to italicize, and I haven't seen anywhere in the policies where it says you cannot do this in formatting, I don't see it as against any sort of policy. If you can point out where in the policies it explicitly says NOT to do that, I'll change it. As for the color, I'll cut it. There was nothing in the wiki-specific formatting tags for color, so I'll just assume that even if I know the HTML for it, I shouldn't do it. I'll edit that out. Also, you'll notice I HAVE been signing my comments. The first few I didn't, because I was in a hurry. Now it's a bit too late, at least for the time, so I'll add my name but that's it. Anything else you'd like to pick on, or can I get back to work? Connie Cursedchild 00:51, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :It says do not disrupt text-flow. You are disrupting it. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:54, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :Perhaps your tone could be a little less confrontational. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 00:53, 7 August 2007 (CEST) And there's an admin. That's what I needed to hear. You don't need to "prove yourself right" by applying to the admin. Also, I was planning on removing the color after this comment anyway. I'm glad the Admin could verify that. As for controversial, I don't take kindly to people telling me I'm wrong. If they can point out WHERE it says I'm doing something wrong, fine, but not providing any reason as to why is just rediculous. And Mister Readem, could you refer me to where it says that? I must have missed it.Connie Cursedchild 00:55, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :In too much of a hurry to press Shift+` 4 times? Wtf? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 00:57, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :Read the policies thoroughly. It's in PvXwiki:Formatting or some policy with a similar name. It's in there. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 00:58, 7 August 2007 (CEST) ::Here it is. Also, leave it be guys, everyone makes mistakes occasionally. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:59, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :::Hehe, forgot. check Appearence and Color Section :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:00, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :::: Thank you! See, that's where I missed it! I should have mentioned, I've never posted on GWWiki, heck, I never even registered there. I was skimming the policies HERE to see what I was doing wrong, there's where my problem was! ^_^ Connie Cursedchild 01:10, 7 August 2007 (CEST) Yes frvwfr2, too fast to hit it. Or more specifically, going fast enough that I read the "Save Page" button without looking below it to see the sign comment code :P But that's old news, I've got it down now. Rhynn The Blade 01:01, 7 August 2007 (CEST) got another policy violation to bug you about. your name in your signature has to reflect your username. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 01:04, 7 August 2007 (CEST) Does it? I filled in the Nickname area in my Preferences page, that's where that name is coming from. It's against policy to fill in the Nickname option? Connie Cursedchild 01:05, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :Well that's actually your signature. That should get changed, shouldn't it... —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 01:06, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :EDIT: I mean, that field in preferances should be called Signature instead of nickname. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 01:07, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :You have to have your username indicated in some way in it, though. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 01:08, 7 August 2007 (CEST) : Well see, I still feel better. It was labeled Nickname, so I put in my in-game nickname. I'm glad that one's not entirely my fault <_< Do I really have to go through all my comments and change all of those? O.o Connie Cursedchild 01:10, 7 August 2007 (CEST) ::lol no way. just change it —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 01:11, 7 August 2007 (CEST) ::Nope. That would take forever. Don't waste your time doing something as menial as that. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 01:11, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :::Pretty sure we can fix it for you. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:13, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :: Well, I changed the Nickname. If I really need to, I can change all my comments, I think they're just on this page and the build comments page. Connie Cursedchild 01:15, 7 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Ahh, found a solution. Merely create a new account with the user name you wish to be referred as. Then transfer info, and finally just redirect this user to the new one :). will take 10-15 mintues max. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:17, 7 August 2007 (CEST) ::::: Thank you very much, but it's alright. This is the account name I want, actually. The reason I put my nickname as Rhynn the Blade was because those were the builds I plan on submitting. All of my ideas are centering around A/something, and Rhynn is the name of my assassin! :P Connie Cursedchild 01:19, 7 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::Hehe ok then, very well. Continue to enjoy editting :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:20, 7 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::: Thanks! And I changed all the names on the build discussion page too. By the way, is there any problem with deleting the text on this page and starting it fresh? This really isn't necessary to have sitting around is it? o.o Connie Cursedchild 01:23, 7 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::You can move it to an archive subpage of this page, but you can't just blank it, due to PvXwiki:Editing User Pages. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 01:24, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::Don't delete it... have a look at here for why not... He's about to get banned I believe, so... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 01:26, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::: Hehehehe, yeah, that's why I asked. As soon as I figure out the mechanics of it, and I'm sure I can do it right, I'll archive the page. I'm reading it now, but I don't want to take any chances that I do it wrong XD Connie Cursedchild 01:29, 7 August 2007 (CEST)